Human
Humans are a versitile race that seem to inhabit everywhere. They are found in the Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, Hyrule, Johto, Kanto, Mulwaree and all over the Mario, Pokemon, Zelda, Metroid, Fire Emblem, and F-Zero Universes. Mushroom World Humans Humans appear all across the Mushroom World in all sorts of countries. In the Mushroom Kingdom their main citizens are Toads however their monarchy is ruled by Humans. They are good at all sorts of things and they are very diverse in what they do and what they are like. Mushroom World Humans * Ashley * Baby Daisy * Baby Luigi * Baby Mario * Baby Peach * Baby Waluigi * Baby Wario * Captain Syrup * Luigi * Mario * Mona * Pauline * Princess Daisy * Princess Peach * Professor E. Gadd * Rosalina * Waluigi * Wario Hyrulian Humans Humans were once a very rare race in Hyrule however they eventually became the most dominant species in the country (Zelda 1 and Zelda 2) and Hylians became very rare. However this wasn't because of wars it was because of breeding, humans and hylians interbreed resulting in a large human population. In the olden days the largest human population was concentrated in Ordon Village in the south of Hyrule. Pokemon World Humans Humans are the most dominant species in the Pokemon World they are the ones that tame the pokemon and have them in their pokeballs. Some of the humans are depicted as being quite evil but others are depicted as being very good. They are very diverse here. Pokemon World Humans * Amber * Amber (Nursing School) * Angela * Bert * Bryan * Butch and Cassidy * Charmer (Part human, part Charmander.) * Cooper * Copal * Ernie * Eustace * Gold * Iron * Jenny * Jesse and James * Jim * Joey * Joy * Kris * Kyle * Lorelei * Lostelle * Marble * Misty * Peter * Phillip * Professor Elm * Professor Willow * Reggie * Renald * Robert * Sabrina * Samantha * Sampson * Silver * Timothy * Tin Fire Emblem World There are only two dominant races in the Fire Emblem world which are the humans sometimes called Beorc and the shapeshifters sometimes called Laguz, Manakete or Mamkute. The humans are the dominant species and they fight using swords, axes, lances and arrows they also seem to have an understanding of magic which they can use. Fire Emblem Humans * Elincia * Marth * Ike Metroid World Humans are often seen in the Metroid World, they appear to inhabit several planets. Samus Aran was originally a member of a tribe which had migrated somewhere else when her entire group including her parents were killed by Ridley. Samus is the only important human seen in the series allthough it should be noted that much of the galactic federation are human. Metroid Humans * Samus Aran * Zero Suit Samus F-Zero World There are many humans seen in the F-Zero world they presumably inhabit a single planet or many planets in the vast universe. They are shown to be very different and diverse, some are very fast and strong like Captain Falcon while others are shown to be fat but very strong like Samurai Goroh. F-Zero Humans *'Captain Falcon' *'Hyper Falcon' Kirby World Humans are actually very rare in the Kirby series. This is due to the massive disaster that befalled their planet centuries ago. Most Humans are concentrated into a loose alliance for survival on the eastern landmass of the Shiver Star, although there is evidence that suggests that some were able to escape to other planets. The Humans on the Shiver Star are very diverse, with their own unique culture, abilities, and appearance. Kirby Humans *Adeleine *Vladislav *Wilhelm *Hiraku Category: Species